A wireless device typically operates using a radio transmitter/receiver (“transceiver”) and one or more antennas. Antenna orientation for a given wireless device is an important design consideration and is often limited by strict performance constraints. For example, some external antenna placements may expose the antenna to potential damage and may provide reduced performance or no performance at all, when in a retracted or closed position. In addition, some internal antenna placements may be undesirable since they may increase the overall size and shape of the wireless device. Such problems may be further exacerbated for those wireless devices with smaller form factors such as a mobile telephone or handheld computer. Consequently, there may be a need for improvements in antenna design.